Geo-Force
| species = Meta-human | designation = * G02 * B30 | darkwear = Geo-Force insignia | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Brown | relatives = * Viktor Markov (father, deceased) * Ilona DeLamb-Markov (mother, deceased) * Frederick DeLamb (uncle, deceased) * Gregor Markov (brother) * Tara Markov (sister) | affiliation = Outsiders (formerly) The Team (formerly) Nightwing's team (formerly) | powers = Manipulation of geologic forces | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 301 | voice = Troy Baker }} Geo-Force is the moniker of Brion Markov, the current King of Markovia and the second son of King Viktor Markov and Queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov. He became a meta-human and joined the Team before eventually going off to join Outsiders, until he left after killing his criminal uncle and overthrowing his brother in favor of his people who now see him as a hero. Personality Brion is a hot-headed, conflicted young man. Despite the risk, he volunteered to activate his Meta-Gene in order to be Markovia's self-proclaimed savior, only to wind up banished instead. Brion is deeply obsessive, in regards to his country and his long-lost sister, whom he often fights with Nightwing in terms of the best method of finding and saving her. He develops a good bond with Forager and Violet. In his time with the outsiders and the team, he has come to be more patient and gain control of his anger. Brion even told his brother to be patient. History Early history Brion was born 16 minutes after his fraternal twin brother, Gregor Markov, heir to the crown of Markovia. 2018 July 2018 confirms Brion's suspicions: he has a Meta-Gene.]] On the second anniversary of his sister's disappearance, Brion was interviewed by Cat Grant. Having just returned from his studies abroad, he told Cat that after Tara was taken he felt the need to go away and expand his knowledge of the world and bring it back to serve his country. Cat asked him how he felt about being only 16 minutes away from the crown, but before he could answer, the royal press conference began. While the King and Queen were addressing the media, Brion met with Dr. Helga Jace who told him about his test results, confirming that he had a Meta-Gene and that his sister probably did too. Brion surmised that this was the reason for her abduction, but Jace tried to convince him that he was helpless to fight these meta-human traffickers without his very own meta-powers. Brion then inquired whether Markovia had the means to activate the Meta-Gene and the doctor promised to look into it. and shares his concerns with his brother.]] After hearing the commotion outside the Royal Chambers, Brion ran inside to find his parents murdered. Not long after that, Baron DeLamb imposed martial law and Brion told his brother that he didn't trust their uncle and urged him to postpone the coronation. Gregor dismissed his younger brother's concerns and stated that Markovia needed a king. As Gregor walked away, Brion muttered to himself that Markovia indeed needed a king, but also a hero, and called Dr. Jace on the phone. At Gregor's pre-coronation reception, Brion pleaded to his brother not allow their uncle to become regent, as he would undoubtedly cause much damage until Gregor took the crown. The latter insisted they had no choice and should have patience. Brion then approached Dr. Jace, who tried to dissuade him from activating his Meta-Gene and advised him to have faith in his brother and uncle instead. However, Brion was desperate and, with his parents dead and sister missing, he felt that something daring needed to be done to save his country. Begrudgingly, Jace told him to seek Simon Ecks and so he did. red.]] Ecks took Brion to Markovburg Children's Hospital and walked him into the secret underground lab, where he told Brion about the Tar protocol. Brion realized Ecks was trafficking and murdering children and when he started lashing out, he was subdued by Count Vertigo and sedated. Later, Brion woke up to find himself inside a pod, being slowly submerged in Tar by Dr. Jace, who tried to calm him down, saying that it was "all for the best". Brion desperately begged Dr. Jace for help, until he was completely submerged in Tar. A few moments later, Jace drained the substance away and checked on Brion's vitals, who had passed out. Shortly after, Brion was rescued by Nightwing and his Alpha Squad. When he came to, Brion started manifesting his powers–manipulation of geologic forces–and started panicking. With Superboy's help, he managed to calm himself down. However, as soon as he saw his uncle on the news accusing him of being involved in the meta-human trafficking in Markovia, his sister's disappearance and even his parents' assassination, Brion lashed out and dashed towards the palace for a reckoning. He burst into the palace from underneath the ground, now completely engulfed in lava, and lunged at DeLamb, who knocked him away with a single punch, revealing himself as a meta too. The two engaged in battle, but Brion was overpowered by an experienced DeLamb. Gregor put an end to the skirmish by placing DeLamb under arrest for treason, but also banished Brion from Markovia, as he felt it was better to sever ties with all meta-human connections. Brion fell to his knees in despair and was carried away by Superboy. August 2018 Staying at Miss Martian and Superboy's home, Brion watched the televised coronation of his brother. Brion Markov spoke with his brother Gregor on the phone, wondering when he will be allowed to return to Markovia. Gregor told him that the Markovian Parliament has proposed a ban on meta-humans and the deportation of Quracis. Brion was not pleased when Gregor told him that he needs to be patient. Brion watched as Bear arrives through a boom tube and says there is trouble on New Genesis. After Bear reveals strange monsters who attacked them and a Motherbox that scanned Forager detected traces of human DNA. He hears Conner mentions if they might be some of the teens abducted in Markovia. Brion questioned Bear if it was female DNA but Bear states it wasn't and reveals the abnormal. September 2018 Powers and abilities * Geokinesis: Brion can manipulate the earth in various ways: ** Thermokinesis: He can raise his body temperature to a point where he burns through the ground. ** Lava manipulation: He can turn earth into lava and manipulate it in a way that allows him to completely—or partially—cover himself in it, thus creating a makeshift lava armor. He can also create a wave of lava to ride on and use it as a form of transportation. *** Increased strength: When encased in lava, Brion displays increased strength. *** Enhanced durability: When covered in lava armor, Brion can survive blows from beings like Baron Bedlam. His armor can also block shurikens. Equipment * Darkwear * Heat resistant suit: Provided by Fire, Brion was gifted with a suit resistant to heat, so as his cloths wouldn't melt on each occasion he uses his powers. * Polar stealth Appearances Background information * This is his second animated appearance; he appeared first on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Individuals Category:Articles without physical appearance section Category:The Team